Sentimientos de Hielo
by alexdel
Summary: [AU]¿Por qué eres tan distante? Creaste una barrera para que los demás no pudieran acceder a tu corazón. Tu mirada es fría como el hielo. Y aún así, yo siento derretirme por ella. Quisiera saber que fue lo que te hizo ser así. Alejarte de la más mínima muestra de afecto. Quiero conocerte más, Seshomaru. Deseo saber que escondes detrás de esos color miel.


.**Au. Sesshōmaru.**

**Este es un Two—shots.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen a mí, así como unas partes de la trama que provienen del anime y/o manga. Algunos personajes me pertenecen, así como el resto de la historia, está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

Breve aclaración de escritura:

— Diálogo. —  
«Pensamientos»

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

**1\. Me gustas**.

Era su primer día de universidad.

Al fin había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Por fin había abandonado aquellas cuatro paredes que le mantuvieron alejadas del resto de la humanidad.

Camino por los pasillos escuchando las voces y pasos de las demás personas.

Estaba feliz de haber iniciado la primera parte de sus sueños.

Era el primer paso para poder estar junto a su hermana menor.

Miró la hoja del horario que le habían brindado.

Y fue buscando su salón entre los números pegados a un lado de las puertas de las aulas.

Giro en la esquina del corredor para seguir buscando y sólo sintió un leve golpe.

Una puerta se había abierto y ella se estampó contra ella.

— ¿Acaso estas ciega? — se burló una voz femenina.

Su frente le ardía.

Alzo su mirada y le vio.

Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre.

Su mirada era fría como el hielo.

— Debes fijarte por donde vas. — espeto con molestia, pasando de largo y siendo seguida por una mujer de cabellos azabache.

Ella sólo se quedó allí de pie.

Un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

Ese joven le pareció demasiado apuesto.

No pudo articular ni una sola palabra y sólo vio como él se marchaba.

¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista?

Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel sitio en el que ese joven de ojos color miel se marchaba.

Quizá si era amor a primera vista.

¿No?

O tal vez sólo fue una leve atracción.

Recordó su clase al despabilarse.

En definitiva.

Llegaría tarde.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Los meses pasaron y ella sólo veía desde lejos a aquel joven.

Su nombre era Sesshōmaru.

Lo había oído del resto de alumnas.

Todas admitían que era apuesto y que tenía una personalidad atrayente.

Lamentablemente rechazaba a toda aquella que se le confesara.

Y no había una respuesta clara a ello.

A su alrededor siempre estaba Kagura.

Era a la única que le permitía estar cerca de él.

Había escuchado rumores de que ellos estaban liados el uno con el otro.

Pero jamás habían sido confirmados.

Lo cierto es que esa mujer de ojos rojizos estaba completamente segura de que no había rival para ella.

Podía admitir qué era una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Y era seguro que Sesshōmaru le prefería sobre cualquier otra mujer.

Al menos eso era así un tiempo.

Ambos se atrajeron mutuamente al ser igual de distantes con el resto de las personas.

Y era ese el motivo por el cual tenían una relación en secreto de los demás.

Ya que no debían explicación alguna a nadie.

Le parecía extraño.

Sesshōmaru no parecía de aquellos que se escondería del resto.

Era cierto qué quizá no explicaría el porqué estaba con ella.

Él decía y expresaba su pensamiento sobre la persona en ese mismo instante en que lo pensaba.

No tenía pelos en la lengua, ni sabía que era decir las cosas con tacto.

Lo decía tal cual.

Si le causaba daño a la otra persona no importaba, les hacía ver sus errores y lo bastante idiotas que lucían para él.

Cada día desde que le conoció lo miraba a la distancia.

Ansiaba cruzar palabra en algún momento con él.

Sus miradas de repente se cruzaban y podía sentir una descarga eléctrica cada vez que esos ojos color miel se cruzaban con los de él.

Y como esos orbes carmín le miraban con superioridad.

No le agradaba a Kagura y lo sabía.

Cuando se atrevió a hablar con él en una conferencia que impartían egresados de la universidad.

Preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado.

Y él solo respondió un frío sí.

Poco a poco fue acercándose más y hablándole con leve timidez.

Tenía que dejar aún lado todo eso si quería poder conocerle.

Kagura expresaba su odio con indirectas.

Y ella sólo intentaba ignorarlas.

Sus conversaciones iniciaron con los temas de las clases.

Preguntaba sus dudas a sus compañeros de semestres avanzados.

Así fue como esa barrera entre ambos poco a poco iba cayendo.

Evidentemente no todos estaban felices con ellos.

Por lo menos no Kagura.

En cada sitio le veía junto a él.

Por eso todos aseguraban que había algo más entre ellos.

Pero un día la mujer de ojos carmín desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Nadie sabía el porqué.

Y Sesshōmaru se había quedado sólo.

E incluso desaparecía en las horas libres.

Ya no podía verle seguido.

Y en ese momento todo volvió a ser como antes.

O un poco diferente.

Era como si la barrera que él creo, hubiera crecido.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

La muchacha iba constantemente a visitar el orfanato en donde había crecido.

Allí estaba su pequeña hermana menor.

Una niña de cabellos azabache y de ojos color chocolate.

— Rin. — llamó a la menor y con una gran sonrisa corrió a abrazarle.

— Hermana. — para ella ya no era lo mismo aquel lugar.

No era su hogar.

Desde que su hermana cumplió la mayoría de edad y había tenido que marcharse, ella estaba sola.

Las institutrices temían que nuevamente se apartara del resto y volviera a negarse a hablar.

Había quedado en shock al presenciar la muerte de sus padres y hermano a manos de un ladrón.

— Te tengo una sorpresa. — le dijo.

— ¿Sorpresa? — ella asintió. — ¿Qué es?

— He pedido que este fin de semana, nos permitan ir al parque y al cine. — sonrió.

— ¿En serio? — la menor dio saltos de alegría.

— Si, la película que tanto querías ver ya ha salido. — notó que la directora del orfanato estaba yendo hacia ellos. — Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, señorita. — habló la mujer.

— Le he traído esto. — entregó el folder que traía en sus manos.

La mujer lo tomó entre sus manos.

— Una trabajadora social irá a evaluar su hogar para saber si es apto. — le dijo. — Cualquier otra duda, puede decirme.

— Si, gracias. — hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

— ¿Tú hogar? — cuestionó la pequeña.

— Así es. — revolvió un poco sus cabellos. — Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? — vio como sus ojos centellaban de curiosidad.

— Vamos, tenemos aún una tarde libre. — la pequeña tomó su mano.

Caminaron hasta el parque cercano a aquel edificio que era la casa hogar.

Vio como Rin corría hasta el área verde y comenzaba a ir de un juego a otro.

Recordó el momento en que ella llegó al orfanato.

No hablaba.

No tenía familiar alguno.

Dio un leve suspiro al sentir esa preocupación nuevamente.

Si no le permitían tener la custodia de Rin...

Ella podría nuevamente negarse a hablar.

La institutriz se lo había informado.

No quería que ella sufriera eso nuevamente.

Tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar en Internet las funciones que abría ese día para la película.

Haría lo posible para que su pequeña hermana estuviera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Rin. — le llamó. — Sólo estaremos aquí media hora más, para poder llegar al cine.

La pequeña sólo asintió y continúo jugando allí, yendo de la resbaladilla a los columpios, después al pasamanos y al resto de juegos.

Algunos niños comenzaban a llegar junto a sus madres y podía sentir las miradas sobre ellas.

No era algo nuevo.

Todos los residentes de la colonia conocían a todos los niños del hospicio.

Y sabía que algunos de sus hijos, podían ser sumamente crueles con los comentarios que hacían.

Guardo su móvil y camino hasta la pequeña azabache.

— ¿Hermana? — la menor le miró confundida.

Y ella sólo empujó levemente el columpio en el que se encontraba.

Tras darle un par de empujones para que se balanceara.

Ella tomó asiento en el otro y comenzó a mover ligeramente sus piernas para impulsarse.

— ¿Podré comer todas las palomitas que quiera? — ella sólo asintió.

— Es tu día, peque. — sonrió. — Puedes pedirme lo que quieras hoy.

— Entonces, ¿podría ir a pasar el fin de semana contigo? — vio como sus ojos brillaban.

— Eso... — titubeo. — Lamentablemente no puede ser aún... — le explico. — Espero que pueda ser pronto.

— Han venido a vernos varias familias, a cada una de ellas les he dicho que no quiero ir con ellos. — el cuerpo de la mayor se tensó.

— Rin... — musito. — Si te dan la oportunidad de una mejor vida, deberías de aceptarla.

Vio como ella negaba.

— Nosotras somos familia. — sonrió débilmente.

— Rin, si alguien quiere adoptarte, podrá hacerlo. — detuvo el andar del columpio. — Podrán permitirnos vernos si se les explica.

— Pero... Yo quiero vivir contigo. — aquello le enterneció.

— Y espero que pronto pueda ser, ya he estado arreglando todo. — aseguró.

Confiaba en que en un par de meses más, la custodia de Rin sería suya.

En verdad anhelaba eso.

No quería que las separarán más de lo que la mayoría de edad había hecho.

Tenía que esforzarse más o se vería obligada a ir con personas desconocidas a causa de una casa temporal.

Y ya había hablado con la directora de la institución.

Logró un acuerdo, que le permitieran demostrar que ella podía hacerse cargo.

Le otorgaron un tiempo establecido, ya había conseguido un ingreso mensual estable.

Por lo menos bastaba para vivir modestamente.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Tomó entre sus manos las fotografías instantáneas que habían sido tomadas en una máquina.

La sonrisa de la pequeña de cabellos azabache le motivaba a seguir con esa rutina diaria.

Salió de su cama, sintiendo el frío recorrer las plantas de sus pies, dejando atrás la tibia y cómoda cama.

Se cambió rápido y fue hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de café y unos panes tostados con mermelada.

Vio el reloj, podía desayunar con tranquilidad.

Al terminar ató su cabello en una coleta alta, tomó su sudadera y colocó en su hombro la mochila de la universidad.

Tomó sus llaves y salió del pequeño apartamento que había logrado alquilar.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio y sus dedos podían sentir el frío metal del barandal.

— Buenos días. — saludo al encargado de vigilar y este le sonrió.

El ruido de los cláxones de los autos comenzaba a inundar sus oídos.

Camino hasta el campus universitario.

El trayecto era un poco largo a pie, pero prefería hacer un poco de ejercicio a tener que gastar en el transporte.

Al llegar busco con su mirada a cierto ojimiel y al verlo le saludo.

Ya le era costumbre hacer todos los días eso.

— Buenos días. — respondió sin cambiar su expresión.

La miró de abajo hacia arriba.

Tocó su frente con una de sus manos.

— Estas helada. — su ceño se frunció levemente.

— La temperatura está un poco baja. — aclaro ella.

Él sólo alzó una ceja y negó.

Sabía que ella iba a pie cada mañana, la había visto más de un par de veces.

Pero sólo lo ignoro, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

Notó la sonrisa que ella portaba en su rostro.

La misma que había recibido ya durante varios meses.

Cada día que pasaba intentaba conversar con el peli plata.

Quería llegar a conocerle mejor.

Sus sentimientos hacia el crecían poco a poco.

De admiración paso a cariño.

Si bien, era una persona sumamente inexpresiva y con una mirada de hielo.

Ella sentía que se derretía con sólo ver esos orbes color miel.

No era muy conversador y si no le apetecía responder, no lo hacía.

Poco a poco iba ganando su confianza y ese pedazo de hielo comenzaba a derretirse.

Era lo contrario a él.

Era una joven sumamente expresiva, no importaba cual fuera su estado de ánimo, su cara lo reflejaba.

Sus ojos irradiaban un deseo por vivir y conocer el mundo.

Aquel mundo que le había sido negado años atrás, tras la muerte de sus padres.

Si bien, no era de callarse su opinión, no iba diciéndola sin tener un poco de tacto.

Lo consideraba como su superior (sin mencionar que era mayor que ella), un alumno inteligente y astuto, era preciso en cada una de las cosas que hacía.

Y ella apenas estaba aprendiendo más del mundo, fuera de esas cuatro paredes que eran el orfanato.

Por ello, quería que su hermana también pudiera disfrutar ese mundo.

Ninguna de los menores que residían en la institución tenía la posibilidad de salir a explorar el mundo.

Convivían entre ellos, tomaban clases, comían y dormían allí.

Sólo en los fines de semanas y ocasiones especiales podían abandonar las instalaciones.

Además, a los mayores se les pide que comiencen a buscar un empleo al estar cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, debido a que no podrán ya residir allí.

Eso le había ocurrido.

Iba a su trabajo como asistente y se encargaba de cuidar y pasear perros.

Sus tardes libres del fin de semana las guardaba para su hermana.

Hacer sus deberes de la universidad no era sencillo cuando tenías prácticamente todo el día ocupado.

Pero había funcionado bastante bien su organización durante sus dos primeros semestres.

En vacaciones era cuando menos tiempo libre lograba tener.

Negaba cada invitación que las personas le hacían para salir como cualquier otra joven de su edad.

Tenía otras prioridades y gastar dinero no era una.

Debía de ahorrarlo, por eso mismo trabaja más en el período vacacional.

Estaba decidida a que su pequeña hermana viviera lo más pronto con ella.

Quería que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer el mundo, tal y como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Un nuevo semestre daba inicio y ya había logrado acercarse más a ese ojimiel.

Tomo aire y se armó de valor.

Sentía un gran nudo en su estómago y sus piernas temblaban.

Ese día se confesaría.

**Me Gustas.**

No era difícil de decir, ¿o sí?

Ya había logrado llegar a ser considera una kōhai, o eso quería creer.

Y por lo menos su presencia no le molestaba.

Sesshōmaru era de los que demostraba cuando alguien no le caía bien.

Por ello sabía que mínimo no le incomodaba el que ella estuviera cerca.

Alzo su mirada buscando de un lugar a otro.

Veía al resto de alumnos salir, entrar y correr hacia sus aulas de clases.

Mientras ella estaba allí de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Camino hasta él cuando le vio, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba.

— Sesshōmaru. — él le miró.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — cuestionó con un tono un poco amable.

— Podemos hablar a solas. — le pidió y este sólo asintió dejando a un lado al resto de sus compañeros.

— Dime. — notó el cambio en su voz, parecía molesto.

— Quería decirte que me gustas. — musito con nerviosismo. — Desde el primer momento en que te vi y cuando te conocí más, me fuiste gustando.

Le miro esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Eso es todo? — ella sintió una punzada atravesar su corazón y asintió levemente. — Lo diré una sola vez, no me interesa.

Sé marchó de allí sin decir más.

Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? — grito causando que se detuviera.

— Nunca te di motivos para enamorarte de mí. — retomo su camino dejándole allí.

Sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos.

Sabía que él era así.

Después de todo, se había enamorado de la persona que él realmente era.

Nunca fingía ser algo que no.

Sus sentimientos eran casi inexistentes.

Las personas creían que él estaba hecho de hielo.

Pero ella estaba segura de que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él tenía una calidez que desconocía.

Algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Los meses pasaron y siguió intentado una y otra vez que ese hombre aceptará sus sentimientos.

No sé iba a dar por vencida.

Le gustaba bastante.

Y quería que sus sentimientos fueran escuchados y aceptados.

Asistía a clases y cuando le veía se acercaba para poder hablar con él.

Las palabras que cruzaban eran a veces sólo monosílabas de su parte.

Esa distancia había vuelto a surgir después de cada una de sus confesiones.

Dio un leve suspiro.

Comenzó a emprender camino hacia la corporación en la cual trabajaba.

Sería un día largo.

Veía como todos los jóvenes iban en grupo hacia algún sitio.

Era las típicas salidas entre amigos.

Sonrió de sólo pensar que algún día Rin podría hacer eso.

Ir a pasear sin ninguna preocupación con sus amigos de la escuela.

Al llegar al edificio, entró y saludo a sus compañeros.

El día apenas comenzaba.

Realizaba su trabajo, mientras pensaba en que ya mañana sería otro día para decirle lo que sentía a ese joven de ojos dorados.

Entregó los papeles que su jefe le había pedido.

Fue por un par de tazas de café.

Tenía que esforzarse si quería que su hermana pudiera vivir con ella en un par de meses más.

El día transcurrió realizando más encargos y llamadas.

Atendiendo citas y anotando otras más en la agenda de su jefe.

Transcribiendo unos documentos y llevándolos para que su firma estuviera en ellos.

Ese era su trabajo de lunes a viernes.

Los fines de semana se dedicaba a pasear a algunas mascotas del vecindario.

Era agotador.

Pero gracias a ello podía obtener un buen ingreso para tener más posibilidades de que su hermana le fuese dada en adopción.

Tras terminar su último informe en la oficina se lo entrego a su jefe y este sólo le indico que se marchará.

Tendría que ver si estaba correcto.

Se despidió y se encaminó al ascensor para ir a su casa.

Al llegar dejo sus cosas en la entrada y se quitó las zapatillas, el tacón le estaba matando.

Camino hasta el teléfono y tecleo los números.

— Si, diga. — atendió una voz femenina.

— Buenas noches, podría comunicarme con Rin. — alegó alegremente.

— Si, espere un momento. — alegó la voz.

Tras un par de minutos sin sonido, escucho como tomaban el teléfono.

— ¿Rin? — cuestionó al no recibir respuesta de parte de la voz de la pequeña.

— Lo lamento, pero Rin en este momento se encuentra en una casa temporal. — le informo la mujer.

— ¿Casa temporal? — frunció el ceño. — Habían dicho que no lo harían si yo demostraba tener un ingreso estable mensualmente.

— Lo siento, pero la persona que le adoptó temporalmente ha insistido tanto para que sea definitivo. — eso causó aún más su molestia.

— Pero tenía un acuerdo con la directora. — afirmó.

— Mañana puede venir a hablar con ella, si así lo desea. — frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién ha sido? — tenía que saber qué oportunidad tenía contra la familia que le había adoptado.

— No podemos darle esa información, es clasificada. — apretó el teléfono con sus manos.

Estaba más que molesta.

— Muy bien, entonces informe a la directora que mañana me tendrá en su oficina con mi abogado. — dijo con molestia.

— Claro, señorita... — notó como el torrente de voz de la joven que le atendió se tornaba un poco temeroso.

Concluyó la llamada con un frío gracias y sintió su sangre arder.

Le parecía increíble el hecho de que no hayan mantenido su palabra.

Entró a su habitación y tomó su pijama.

Sé dirigió al baño y se encerró allí por una larga hora.

Salió del ufuro después de meditar las cosas y calmarse.

Mandó un mensaje de texto a su abogado, disculpándose por la hora y explicando la situación acontecida.

Era claro que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

A los pocos minutos recibió una llamada de él y escucho atentamente cada una de las recomendaciones del mayor.

Tendría que hacerlas si quería que aún existiera una posibilidad de adoptarla.

Comenzó a sacar de su mochila sus cuadernos para realizar sus deberes.

Mientras oía lo que su representante legal le pedía.

— Prepararé un documento en caso de que se nieguen a respetar el acuerdo que tenía con la directora de dicha institución. — alegó. — Pero puedes estar tranquila de que todo está en orden en cuanto a los documentos que les has entregado mes con mes.

— Lo dejo todo a su cargo. — respondió ella.

La llamada finalizó y ella sólo se hizo para atrás en su asiento.

Esos no eran los problemas con los que una universitaria tenía que lidiar.

Prácticamente estaba queriendo convertirse en esa madre que jamás tuvo y la que Rin no tenía también.

Tomó entre sus manos su lapicero y comenzó leer los libros que había pedido en la biblioteca.

Tenía que asegurarse de que sus notas estuvieran a su vez perfectas.

Cualquier pequeño detalle que indicará que no era apta para cuidar a Rin, le perjudicaría.

Y en ello estaba claro que no contaba con el suficiente tiempo.

Sería cuestión de organizarse más y lograr tener un momento para cada cosa.

Comenzó a transcribir los datos que venían en el libro a su libreta.

Sólo se levantó un par de veces para tomar un poco de café.

Tenía que terminar esa misma noche, todos los deberes de sus clases.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Al día siguiente llegó a la universidad y camino hasta su clase.

Estuvo distraída, pensando en cómo lograr obtener más ingresos.

Cierto peli plata le miraba algo consternado.

Notó su molestia irradiar.

Era algo extraño en ella.

Conforme el día transcurrió notó que ella en ningún momento le dirigió una palabra de tan siquiera la mirada.

Pensó que se abría rendido después de todo.

Ya eran demasiados rechazos por su parte.

Y de seguro se había hartado de ello.

Regreso a su casa después de que sus clases finalizarán y al llegar a su habitación simplemente se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Por qué no podía sacarse a esa mocosa de su mente?

Intentó de mil formas, pero no podía.

No entendía que le pasaba.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba el hecho de que no le prestará atención?

Ella sólo era una amiga.

Y ya.

**¿Una amiga?**

¿Desde cuándo le consideraba así?

Él no era de entablar amistades.

Sé mantenía al margen toda relación alguna que tuviera con una persona.

Frunció el ceño.

Todo en su mente daba vueltas.

— No me importa ella en lo absoluto. — espeto causando la confusión de un hombre de mayor edad que entraba a su habitación. — No me gusta.

No había escuchado cuando tocó la puerta.

El anciano sólo esbozo una sonrisa.

— Señor Sesshōmaru. — llamó su atención y este se levantó con su rostro levemente sonrojado y gran confusión.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste antes de entrar, Jaken? — frunció el ceño.

— Lo hice, señor. — afirmó. — Pero no obtuve respuesta.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Jaken? — cuestionó.

— Le busca la directora de la fundación. — él sólo se paró de la cama y salió de su habitación.

Era extraño.

Bajo las escaleras y en efecto.

Era esa mujer.

Le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo y era evidente que él sólo creía que era una incompetente en su trabajo.

Sus problemas estaban incrementando.

Le ordenó a Jaken encargarse de ello.

Y que cualquier cosa que ocurriera le notificase de inmediato.

El anciano sólo se limitó a asentir y atendió a la mujer.

Escuchando con atención cada palabra que decía.

Parecía que iba a existir un problema legal y tendrían que resolverlo pronto.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Jaken observaba cada día las actitudes del joven peli plata.

Podía intuir lo que sucedía.

Sesshōmaru estaba actuando raro.

Y muchas ocasiones había escuchado que decía el nombre de una joven.

Para después negar y maldecir que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Pero él sabía que no era así.

Sólo una vez le vio estar así de desesperado y confundido.

Y no había duda alguna.

**Sé había enamorado.**

Sigilosamente comenzó a seguirle para descubrir quién era esa muchacha.

No se permitiría que nuevamente ocurriera algo malo.

— Así que es ella. — notó como el peli plata le veía desde lejos.

Ella estaba sentada comiendo su almuerzo sin percibir nada a su alrededor.

Tenía una mirada triste y perdida.

— Oye. — notó como el peli plata se acercó hasta ella. — ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Noto como la joven alzaba su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaba carmesí.

— Sesshōmaru... — musito con nervios y confundida. — Yo sólo pensaba...

— Si lo note. — ella lo miro aún más confusa. — Tienes una cara de estar muriendo. — su ceño se frunció. — Lo que sea que te preocupe no debe ser motivo para que descuides tu salud.

— ¿Eh? — sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse carmesí.

Él lo había notado.

— Más te vale que comas y descanses adecuadamente. — su voz sonaba fría, pero a la vez amable.

Ella sólo bajo su mirada.

— No puedo. — alegó. — Tengo que trabajar y ahorrar lo más que pueda. — él desvío su mirada hacia su caja de bento.

Era solo arroz.

Su ceño de frunció al ver la mala alimentación que estaba teniendo.

— ¿Y por qué motivo haces tal estupidez? — su mirada era cada vez más fría. — ¿Acaso es una de esas dietas estúpidas que hacen?

— No. — respondió. — Es por mi hermana. — musito. — Lo hago para que ella pueda tener una mejor vida.

Noto la tristeza en su voz.

Él solo le miró enternecido.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien se preocupaba por una persona que no fuera ella misma.

— Ten. — le extendió el bento que Jaken le había preparado. — Cómelo.

— Pero es tuyo... — alegó la menor.

— Dije que te alimentaras adecuadamente, mocosa. — lo tomó asintiendo levemente sonrojada.

Sentía una calidez recorrer su cuerpo.

Jaken quien observaba todo desde lejos sonrió.

Sin duda alguna, Sesshōmaru se había enamorado.

— En la tarde ve a la Empresa Taishō. — le indicó tomando asiento.

— ¿Eh? — le miró confundida tras tomar un pedazo del rollo de huevo.

— Un puesto te esperara allí. — ella parpadeo.

— ¿Un puesto? — él sólo asintió.

— Por la forma en que te ves, tu trabajo no te ha de pagar suficiente. — alegó. — Por eso te ofrezco un puesto, así podrás ganar lo necesario para que tú y tu hermana estén bien económicamente.

— Gracias por tu oferta. — musito. — Pero no puedo aceptarla.

Él sólo le miró confundido.

¿Acaso se estaba negando a obtener un mejor sueldo?

— No me malentiendas. — musito. — Pero quiero avanzar con mis propios méritos, de lo contario no podré mirarles a los ojos.

— Eres idiota. — cerró sus ojos.

— Puede que lo sea. — sonrió.

Continúo comiendo y veía de vez en cuando al peli plata.

— Gracias, Sesshōmaru. — él sólo le miró un momento y alzó su vista al cielo.

— No tienes que agradecer. — su voz sonaba de cierta forma cálida.

Ella bajo su mirada al obento levemente avergonzada.

— Por eso me gustas. — afirmó. — Eres una buena persona.

— No digas tonterías. — ella sólo río.

— Lo eres... — afirmó.

Sus mejillas estaban de un color rosado.

Y sin duda alguna sus ojos brillaban a causa de ese joven.

Jaken sólo negaba internamente, el joven Sesshōmaru tenía la oportunidad perfecta y no la aprovechaba.

Camino de regreso a su auto.

Encontraría la forma de hacer algo para ayudarles.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de la directora de la fundación.

Allí estaba esperándole ella junto a un abogado.

Comenzaron a explicarle lo sucedido.

Y le extendieron unos papeles.

— Como verá, los ingresos de la persona que está reclamando la tutoría de la menor son estables. — alegó la mujer. — Su cliente podría cederle visitas y así continuar con la custodia.

— Entiendo. — alegó tras mirar los comprobantes de ingresos de la persona que solicitaba tener la custodia de la menor.

— Mi cliente desde antes de abandonar la casa hogar, había pedido que se le permitiera un plazo para poder obtener ingresos y adoptar a la menor. — alegó el abogado.

— Eso se nos fue comunicado, pero paso un año y tal cosa no ocurrió. — respondió.

— Mandó cada mes su comprobante del pago junto a una prórroga para pedir que el tiempo fuera extendido. — mostró cada uno de los papeles.

— Es una joven que recién cumplió la mayoría de edad y está valiéndose por sí misma, no podrá cuidar a una niña en estos momentos. — alegó la mujer de la fundación. — Es por ese motivo que accedimos a darle la custodia temporal al cliente de él.

El abogado defensor frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

— ¿Entienden que su esto no se arregla, mi cliente y yo les llevaremos ante un tribunal? — ambos asintieron. — Comunique a su cliente de la proposición, si se niega esto será llevado a los juzgados.

Si era así como ellos lo querían, lo harían.

No tenían miedo de ir ante un tribunal.

Ambos querían lo mismo.

— Ella no tiene lazo sanguíneo con la menor. — alegó. — No hay razón para hacerlo.

— Le guste o no, ellas se consideran hermanas. — sus ojos reflejaban molestia. — Estos son unos documentos que les podrían interesar, son acuerdos a los que ambas partes pueden llegar.

El mayor los tomó entre sus manos.

— Es todo, espero su respuesta. — guardo el resto de documentos en su portafolio.

Sé levanto y salió de la oficina tras despedirse de ambos.

— Sin duda alguna, este proceso será demasiado largo. — alegó el hombre.

— Esa niña no se rendirá tan fácil. —  
aseguró la directora. — Le quiere demasiado.

— Si la quisiera, sabría que esto es lo mejor para la niña. — alegó tomando sus cosas y saliendo de aquella oficina.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

— Jaken. — habló el ojimiel al verlo.

— Sucede algo señor Sesshōmaru. —el anciano camino hasta él.

— Pide a las cocineras que desde mañana preparen un tres obentos todos los días. — indicó.

— ¿No piensa comer en casa? — él negó y sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía.

— No es tu asunto. — dijo para después subir las escaleras de su casa.

— Señor, tengo que darle esto. — le extendió un par de documentos. — Es necesario que los lea y me diga que es lo que piensa hacer.

— De acuerdo. — se marchó hacia su habitación.

Tenía que ducharse para después ir a atender los asuntos laborales de la empresa.

Al entrar a su habitación colocó los documentos en su portafolio.

Reviso su móvil.

Tenía un par de citas con accionistas ese día.

Por lo que podría pasar la noche en casa.

Entro a ducharse y en menos de diez minutos salió y se vistió con un traje.

Tomó el portafolio y bajo a comer algo antes de marcharse.

Sé sentó y comenzó a comer el filete que estaba frente a él.

— Jaken. — llamó nuevamente al anciano.

— ¿Si, señor? — alzó su mirada del plato de comida.

— Realiza un contrato de medio tiempo para una estudiante. — le indicó.

— ¿A nombre de quién? — cuestionó curioso.

— Más tarde te lo haré llegar. — tenía que conseguir su apellido, después de todo no lo sabía.

Sé levantó de aquella mesa y depósito un beso en la frente de la pequeña que estaba allí aun comiendo.

— Señor Sesshōmaru. — la menor le llamó. — ¿Creé que esta noche pueda llamar a mi hermana?

Él sólo frunció el ceño.

Sabía que no podía alejarlas tan fácilmente.

No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería perder la custodia de la menor.

— Está bien. — dijo resignado.

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

Tenía suerte de que se encontrará de buen humor.

Vio como la menor entonaba levemente una canción.

Le parecía conocida.

Estaba seguro de que la había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

No tenía mala memoria, pero en ese momento no lograba recordar dónde.

Pero sabía que, si seguía pensando en ello, daría con la respuesta.

En ese momento tenía que atender el resto de asuntos, compromisos y citas que tenía.

Y, sobre todo, establecer un buen contrato para aquella muchacha.

Era más que evidente que si seguía con ese estilo de vida, sin comer y descansar adecuadamente.

No sobreviviría.

Y por ende dejaría a un ser indefenso en ese mundo sólo.

A su pequeña hermana.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

La semana había transcurrido.

En ningún momento se presentó en la empresa Taishō.

Tal y como Sesshōmaru le había indicado.

No quería obtener un trabajo así sin más.

Quería ganárselo.

Demostrar que podía obtenerlo por su cuenta.

Recibió una llamada por parte del director.

Camino hasta las oficinas y allí vio a un hombre esperándole junto al director de la universidad.

Le explicó quién era y se marchó dejándole solos.

Ella le escuchaba atentamente.

El anciano le explicaba lo escrito en unos papeles.

Les dio una hojeada, mientras le oía.

— Lo siento, pero ya he negado la oferta antes. — alegó. — No quiero la ayuda de Sesshōmaru.

— Entiendo. — le extendió un pedazo pequeño de papel. — Si cambia de opinión aquí está mi tarjeta, puede comunicarse conmigo.

Ella asintió.

— Señorita. — sonrió levemente. — A decir verdad, quisiera que uno de estos días pudiera permitirme hablar más con usted de un asunto.

— Está bien. — le miró confusa.

— Le molestaría darme sus datos. — ella accedió no muy convencida, pero era una persona enviada por Sesshōmaru, por lo que no creía que fuera mala persona. —Nos veremos después.

Sé despidió y se marchó de allí.

Sintió el vibrar de su móvil, lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda.

Era una llamada de su abogado.

— Diga. — contestó de camino a su salón.

— Han rechazado nuestra oferta. — alegó su abogado.

— ¿Qué? — frunció el ceño. — Ellos no pueden separarme de Rin...

— Han dicho al juez que no tiene relación sanguínea con la menor, por lo cual no les interesa arriesgarse a ir a tribunales. — apenas habían pasado dos días desde que les entrego el documento.

Entre sus manos sostenía la tarjeta del señor Jaken.

La apretó levemente.

Era su única opción en ese momento.

Y se odiaría por lo que haría, pero se odiaría más, si no hacia todo por estar con su hermana.

— Si mi ingreso mensual aumentará... — apretó el pedazo de papel. — ¿Aumentarían mis probabilidades de conseguir su custodia?

— Si. — contestó el abogado. — Sin duda alguna lo harían, además de que la menor había expresado el querer vivir contigo.

— Entonces informa que conseguí un nuevo trabajo. — alegó la menor. — En la tarde te enviaré los documentos.

Escuchó como él se alegraba por la noticia.

Sin duda alguna, le parecía increíble todo lo que hacía esa joven por el simple hecho de querer vivir con su hermana menor.

Aun cuando tal lazo sanguíneo no existía.

Le había parecido un caso algo extraño la primera vez que la joven se lo explicó.

Que mujer de sólo 16 años de edad va a pedir información acerca de cómo adoptar legalmente a un menor de edad.

Sólo ella.

Y ha hecho hasta lo imposible durante esos años para demostrar que puede con esa responsabilidad.

En un principio él se había negado a recibir tal caso.

Era una menor de edad queriendo adoptar a otra.

Era una locura.

Pero algo le decía que lo aceptará.

Y así fue.

Tomó el caso en sus manos.

Ella por otro lado, estaba más que dispuesta a ganar.

Corto la llamada y marcó el número que se encontraba en la tarjeta.

— Diga. — contesto el anciano.

— Señor Jaken, acepto el puesto que me ofrecen. — ella no lo sabía, pero del otro lado de la línea él estaba sonriendo.

— Está tarde necesitará pasar para firmar el contrato. — le indicó en donde estaba ubicada la empresa.

— Gracias. — cortó la llamada y camino directo a su salón.

Su clase ya había terminado, tomó sus cosas y camino hasta el jardín del campus.

Sé sentó debajo del árbol de cerezo y comenzó a deglutir el arroz que llevó junto a un par de comida que le había sobrado de su comida de ayer.

— Veo que esta vez comes algo más que arroz. — alegó la fría voz del ojimiel.

Tomó asiento junto a ella y sacó su almuerzo junto con un bento extra.

Ya se la había hecho habitual pasar sus horas libres junto a ella.

Había memorizado su horario de clases y sabía dónde encontrarle.

A diferencia de ella, sólo tenía un par de clases en la mañana y otras por la tarde.

Sus horarios libres eran mayores a los de ella, por lo que no tendría que almorzar allí.

Pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Sabía que no hacerlo ella seguiría alimentándose mal y descuidando su salud.

Había visto cómo se quedaba dormida en ocasiones en la biblioteca.

Era evidente que estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite.

— Ten. — le extendió el otro bento.

— Gracias. — musito ella. — Siento mucho las molestias que te causó.

— Si en verdad lo sintieras, dejarías de joder tu salud. — espeto molesto. —Y aceptarías el puesto que te ofrecí.

— Sobre eso... — la menor le miró. — El señor Jaken vino a decirme nuevamente que la oferta seguía en pie y la he aceptado.

— ¿Jaken? — sus ojos mostraban leve confusión. — Entiendo.

Su ceño se frunció.

Él no le había pedido tal cosa.

Pero había logrado que ella accediera por fin.

— Entonces saliendo de clases te espero en el estacionamiento. — ella le miró confundida. — Te llevaré a la empresa para que firmes el contrato.

Ella sólo asintió.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Las clases habían finalizado y ella se dirigía al estacionamiento con gran nerviosismo.

Escuchaba a las personas murmuran entre ellas.

Desde hace tiempo que lo hacían.

Cuando Sesshōmaru comenzó a sentarse con ella a almorzar y llevándole comida.

Se sentía apenada y en ocasiones se lo decía.

Pero este sólo le ignoraba y seguía haciéndolo.

En ocasiones huía a cualquier otro sitio y otras iba a tomar una siesta a la biblioteca.

Pero sin importar qué, él siempre le encontraba.

Dio un suspiro y vio que hablaba con alguien por llamada.

En cuanto sus ojos le vieron se despidió y colgó.

— Sube. — abrió la puerta de copiloto, llamando la atención de todos.

Ella sólo se ruborizo.

— Sólo sube. — asintió y subió al auto, él cerró la puerta.

El ojimiel fulmino a todos con una mirada.

Camino hacia la puerta del piloto, subió y encendió el auto.

Saliendo así de la universidad.

La menor le miraba de vez en cuando.

Se sentía sumamente nerviosa al estar con él a solas y encerrados en un auto.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — cuestionó sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

— ¿Eh? — cayó en cuenta de que ese día no le había dado un obento para que comiera en la tarde.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — repitió.

— Lo que sea estará bien. — musito avergonzada.

— Entonces serán *Shiokara. — la menor puso una cara de asco.

*(El shiokara, es un platillo japonés de vísceras de pescado y mariscos fermentadas y saladas).

Pero no debatió.

— Es tú última oportunidad. — detuvo el auto y le miro. — ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ella le miró avergonzada. —Un filete con huevo. — respondió.

— Bien. — puso la direccional para dar vuelta a la izquierda.

Al llegar a un restaurante, estacionó su auto y descendió de este.

Camino hasta la puerta de su acompañante y la abrió.

— No es necesario que hagas eso... — susurró apenada, no era que le molestase su caballerosidad, pero cada que lo hacía sentía como si se derritiera.

— Vamos. — extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomará.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

— «_Maldición_» — estaba más roja que un tomate.

Creía que tal cosa sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

Y en ese momento se sentía como una princesa.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Sesshōmaru era sumamente caballeroso y respetuoso con las mujeres.

Y de eso ella se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, podía ser frío en ocasiones.

Y eso le inquietaba un poco.

No entendía el porqué de esa barrera de hielo.

Los ojos color miel del peli plata le parecían hermosos a pesar de ser carentes de emoción la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sonrió débilmente al tener su platillo frente a ella.

Él le miraba con cierto interés.

Y le causaba un sinfín de emociones y pensamientos.

No sabía cómo descifrar lo que él tramaba.

Le rechazaba cada vez que le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Pero desde el momento en que le vio distante a causa de sus problemas.

Sé acercó más a ella.

Sin importar qué él le hubiera roto el corazón más de una vez.

Y eso le lastimaba.

¿Era egoísta?

¿Egocéntrico?

.

.

**No.**

Sesshōmaru era la única persona a quien le había contado sólo una pequeña parte de su vida.

No conocía del todo su pasado.

Ni ella el de él.

Pero podía decir que se sentía bien con ello.

Si bien la duda por saber que le hizo ser así era enorme, pero respetaba que él no lo hiciera.

Después de todo los demonios de nuestro pasado pueden ser muy dolorosos.

Pero, ¿acaso se preocupaba por ella?

Es que acaso alguien con un corazón tan gélido como el hielo, ¿en verdad podía tener sentimiento alguno por ella?

Sintió su corazón acelerar y como su pecho le oprimía.

Era un cúmulo de emociones en ese momento.

Y no sabía ni siquiera que es lo que pasaba en la mente de ese hombre.

— ¿No piensas comer? — ella alzó su mirada. — ¿No era eso lo que querías? — alzó su mano para llamar nuevamente al camarero.

— Si, era esto... — musito.

— ¿Entonces por qué sólo lo miras? — cuestionó para después dar un bocado a su comida.

— Es sólo que... — bajo su mirada nuevamente. — No entiendo el motivo por el cual haces todo esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

— Llegas y me ofreces cada día un almuerzo, cuando las clases terminan me ofreces un bento con comida para la tarde y cena... — comenzó a decirle. — Me ofreces un puesto en tu empresa...

Sus ojos tenían lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— No me conoces del todo... — sollozo. — Y aun así lo haces... — limpió con la manga de su suéter las lágrimas. — A pesar de que te he dicho centenares de veces lo que siento por ti, tú sólo me rechazas...

— ¿Siempre tiene que existir un motivo? — extendió un pañuelo hacia ella.

Lo tomó con dificultad y sintió el leve rose de sus dedos con los de ella.

— Nadie hace todas esas cosas porque sí... — susurró.

— ¿Y cuál sería según tú la razón? — esos orbes ojimiel se posaron en ella.

Le causaba más nervios.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al tan sólo pensar en la palabra.

Apretó con su puño el pañuelo.

Y la mirada del peli plata exigía una respuesta.

— Lástima... — musito ella y vio como el ceño de él se fruncía.

Estaba realmente molesto.

Pudo verlo en el momento que sus manos apretaron los cubiertos con gran fuerza y vio cómo el tenedor levemente se dobló.

Estaba intentado controlarse.

¿En verdad creía eso de él?

¿Lucía como una persona que sólo hacia las cosas por lástima?

— En verdad que eres imbécil. — era gélida su voz.

¿Le había decepcionado?

¿Esa mujer había hecho reconsiderar lo que pensaba de ella?

.

.

**No.**

Sabía que no podía culparle.

¿Cuántas veces él le había rechazado y fingía que nunca le importo?

Eran incontables.

Le veía llorar y aun así le dejaba allí.

Y sólo al ver qué ella se alejó...

Fue cuando él se acercó.

**Sí, era un egoísta.**

Un egoísta que por no querer alejarse de ella.

Se había enamorado.

**Y quería tenerla cerca de él.**

Aún si eso significaba sólo tenerla como amiga.

Y apoyarle únicamente.

Después de todo, quien podría aceptarle tras tantos rechazos.

Ella no le creería.

O eso pensaba él.

— No es por esa razón, idiota. — le dio un leve golpe en su frente con sus dedos.

— ¿Entonces? — él sólo alzo los hombros en respuesta.

— Tú encuentra esa repuesta. — fue lo único qué le dijo.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Todo el trayecto miro hacia la ventana sin decir absolutamente nada.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

No lograba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Ignoraba las canciones que emitía la estación de radio.

Sólo se centraba en pensar una razón lógica por la cual ese ojimiel hiciera todo eso.

No había ninguna.

Era amigos, eso estaba claro.

Pero no cualquiera brinda un trabajo de tal magnitud a un simple amigo.

Si no era por lastima...

Una leve punzada recorrió su pecho.

Sería por esa razón que su cerebro estaba diciéndole.

**No era posible.**

Negó levemente.

E incluso una leve risa surgió de sus labios.

**Era una estupidez.**

Dio un leve suspiro y se regañó mentalmente por tan sólo el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Ni en sus sueños podría ocurrir.

**Sesshōmaru no estaba enamorado de ella.**

Y eso sin duda alguna no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

Además, no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Requería el trabajo por su hermana.

Esa era la única razón por la que él se lo había ofrecido.

Quizá sólo quería apoyarle.

Aunque era una gran ayuda, prácticamente su sueldo era más del doble de su actual empleo.

Y ni en sus sueños esperaba recibir mensualmente esa cantidad.

Era algo irreal para ella.

Por eso no entendía de dónde había salido el querer apoyarle.

Posiblemente era sólo preocupación.

Era lo más lógico.

Le vio en un estado deplorable por varias semanas a causa de desvelarse, madrugar y comer lo más mínimo posible.

Estaba preocupado por su salud.

Y ese era quizá el mayor motivo.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Llegaron a la empresa, él sólo manejo hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio.

Y ella sólo sintió como sus nervios incrementaban.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Había aceptado el empleo con su palabra y en ese momento iba a ir a firmar el documento legal que me acreditaba como una empleada.

— ¿Es por preocupación? — se animó a preguntar una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — vio como él apretaba el botón del piso al que se dirigían.

— A todo lo que haces por mi... — murmuró. — ¿Es esa la razón?

— Podría ser. — se recargo levemente en la pared metálica.

Ella sólo le miró confusa.

¿Acaso estaba jugando con su mente?

Si no era por lástima.

Y no era por preocupación.

**¿Por qué razón lo hacía?**

En ningún momento se había acercado a él a causa de su empresa.

Por lo que sabía qué si hubiera sido por interés de ella, ese empleo jamás lo podría obtener.

No era de los que ayudaba a todo el mundo, sólo por que sí.

Pero...

¿Entonces a que se debía?

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y dieron vista a la gran corporación que había allí dentro.

Personas comenzaron a saludar al peli plateado y algunas otras le miraban a ella de arriba a abajo.

Sé sentía fuera de lugar.

Todos allí iban realmente pulcros en su vestimenta.

Y ella muy apenas vestía modestamente.

En su otro empleo no importaba mucho.

Sé la pasaba detrás de un escritorio, nadie le veía.

Apretó con más fuerza el puño de su suéter.

Sesshōmaru lo notó.

Ella no estaba cómoda en ese lugar.

— No les des importancia. — se limitó a decirle.

Sólo asintió levemente.

— Señor... — le interrumpió una mujer con un atuendo impecable, tenía un folder en sus manos. — La junta de socios será en media hora.

— Cancela todo. — dijo sin más.

— Pero señor... — la fría mirada del ojimiel se posó ella e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

— Hazlo. — ella asintió y se marchó a su escritorio.

Al parecer era muy respetado por todos sus empleados.

Y no era para más.

Él era un Taishō.

Hijo de uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes del país y de todo oriente.

No había nadie en ese hemisferio que no reconociera el apellido.

Aunque ella no lo conocía del todo.

Sólo le conoció por accidente.

Nunca creyó que se enamoraría de alguien como él.

— Adelante. — abrió la puerta de su oficina.

— Gracias. — musito al entrar y tomar asiento.

Él se posó en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio y colocó sus brazos sobre el mueble de madera.

Unos leves golpes tocaron la puerta.

La voz de Jaken estaba del otro lado.

Pasó y saludo a ambos, para proceder a extenderle el documento que acreditaba su contratación en la empresa.

Comenzó a leerlo con más detalle que la vez anterior.

Las cláusulas sin duda alguna se ajustaban demasiado bien a su vida de estudiante.

Y sus horarios de salida le podían brindar el tiempo que ella quería pasar junto a su hermana.

Continúo leyendo, sorprendiéndose de que dicho contrato terminaría cuando ella quisiera y contando con el gocé de liquidación.

Parpadeó un par de veces y releyó ese pedazo.

— ¿Podré decidir cuándo terminar el contrato? — el anciano asintió.

— El joven Sesshōmaru así me lo ha dictado. — afirmó y su mirada se centró en el peli plata.

El cual no emitió palabra alguna.

— Sólo es medio año el plazo legal. — comentó. — Pasando ese plazo, si usted lo desea, podrá retirarse de su puesto, generalmente si alguien renuncia lo hace porque así lo quiere.

— Si lo sé. — murmuró. — Pero nunca con el gocé de la liquidación. — el anciano sólo río levemente. — Se supone que eso lo dan cuando la persona es despedida...

— Esas son las cláusulas que estoy estableciéndote. — alegó el ojimiel. — Son mejores que las que cualquier otra empresa podría ofrecerte.

Ella sólo asintió.

— Si haces esto por tu hermana, es un buen motivo para aceptarlas. — tomó la pluma entre sus dedos y se la extendió.

Vio como ella dudaba si firmar o no.

— Lo haré, ella lo merece. — aseguró y su firma quedó plasmada en aquel pedazo de papel.

Ya era oficial.

Era una empleada más de las empresas Taishō.

Ahora sólo debía renunciar a su empleo anterior cuanto antes.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Dio un par de pasos y espero a que su jefe le recibiera.

Agradecería todo el apoyo y confianza que le había brindado.

— Puedes pasar. — le informo la voz de su jefe.

Un señor con cabello blanco a causa del pasar de los años.

Portaba unas gafas para poder ver con mejor claridad.

— Buenas tardes, señor Takuya. — sonrió levemente. — He venido a traerle esto.

Extendió un folder en su escritorio.

Él lo tomó y abrió entre sus manos.

Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa.

— ¿Una carta de renuncia? — ella sólo asintió. — ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esto?

— Me ofrecieron un mejor puesto, acorde a mis necesidades. — alegó. — Me han dado más posibilidades de poder ver a mi hermana, señor.

— Sabes que aquí todo nuestro personal es indispensable. — asintió nuevamente. — ¿Entonces?

— Llevo ya bastante sin vivir con mi hermana y se lo había comentado antes.  
— sonrió levemente. — Si existe una forma de cambiar eso, sin duda lo haré.

Su mirada reflejaba seguridad en sí misma.

El anciano sólo sonrió y acepto la renuncia de la menor.

— Sin duda alguna es una gran pérdida en el trabajo para nosotros. — aseguró.

— Sé que está empresa a pesar de ser pequeña, me ha brindado demasiadas oportunidades que jamás podrían haber sucedido de no estar aquí. — él sólo sonrió.

— Espero que tengas la mejor de las suertes. — le estrecho su mano.

— Gracias, espero que usted igual. — había aprendido sin duda alguna demasiadas cosas de ese lugar.

Sé despidió de él y salió de su oficina.

Tomó la caja de sus cosas que estaban colocadas en el escritorio.

Le dijo adiós a todas las amistades que había comenzado a entablar en ese sitio.

Quizá en un futuro volverían a coincidir.

Camino por el pasillo entre los escritorios.

Un nuevo paso de su vida daría inicio.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Escuchaba atentamente su clase y tomaba notas de lo que más le parecía relevante.

El timbre del fin de clases sonó.

Todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron inmediatamente del aula.

Aunque ella aún seguía escribiendo.

Ya no había ni una sola alma en todo el lugar.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que el nombre de contacto indicaba que era el señor Jaken.

Respondió la llamada.

Le estaba indicando que ese día habría una junta y tendría que preparar un par de documento antes de la hora de inicio.

Apunto todo lo que le indicaba.

Y sólo respondió afirmativamente.

Sería un día algo ocupado.

Guardo su libreta en su mochila y salió del aula.

Aún con el señor Jaken del otro lado de la línea.

Continuaba indicando lo que iba a suceder cada día.

Algunos días ya estaban planeados, otros estaban completamente llenos y unos más aún tenían espacio entre horas.

Sé estaba acostumbrando a trabajar con esa cantidad de personas.

Fue un cambio radical.

Anteriormente nunca tenía tantos recordatorios para su jefe.

Pero sin duda alguna se encargaba de crear espacios de descanso para el peli plata.

Al terminar de indicarle todo, se despidió y corto la llamada.

Pensó que iba a serle más fácil si una persona de la corporación le explicaba cómo funcionaba todo.

No esperaba que ese fuera Jaken.

Camino hasta la biblioteca de la universidad y a llegar tomo asiento frente a uno de los ordenadores.

Dio clic en una tecla e introdujo unos dígitos.

Entró a la pestaña del explorador y abrió su correo electrónico.

Los documentos que serían enviados a los tribunales ya se encontraban listos y a punto de ser entregados.

Todo estaba mejorando sin duda alguna.

Si las cosas seguían así de bien, la adopción de Rin sería más sencilla de lo que había creído.

Notó que su abogado había mandado un nuevo documento en el cuál indicaba que estaban sospechando se sus ingresos.

Al parecer creían que eran ilícitos.

Pues nadie obtenía tanto de un día para otro.

Leyó cada fragmento de texto de arriba a abajo.

Cada vez era más difícil el proceso.

Ya no era una negociación.

Era una lucha entre ambos.

Querían la custodia de la menor, sin importar ya lo que el otro sintiera.

Rin quería ir con ella.

Por lo que no entendía porque se lo negaban.

Podrán ser sus tutores legales, pero no era razón alguna para impedir que se vean y hablen.

Al parecer ya le estaban tomando en serio.

Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para lograr obtener la custodia de la pequeña.

Cerró su correo y se recostó un momento sobre el escritorio.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco y se quedó dormida.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

Sintió como levemente alguien zarandeaba su hombro.

Dejó el mundo de los sueños y regreso a la realidad.

Encontrándose con esos orbes de color dorado que tanto nerviosismo le causaban.

— ¿Continuas sin dormir adecuadamente? — vio como ella negaba.

Su ceño se frunció al ver ese par de oscuros aros rodear sus ojos.

En definitiva, no estaba durmiendo adecuadamente.

— Lo estoy haciendo. — alegó. — Pero en ocasiones no puedo dormir.

— ¿Sufres de insomnio? — alzó levemente una ceja.

— No lo sufría antes, por lo que no sé ahora. — le resto un poco de importancia. — Es posible que se deba a un simple cambio de mis horarios de sueño.

Vio como ella curveaba sus labios en una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura de que me acostumbrare. — tomo sus cosas y se levantó de aquel sitio.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — cuestionó, causando que ella se detuviera a mitad del pasillo de la biblioteca.

Ella sólo trago pesado.

No quería hablar mucho de lo que sucedía actualmente.

— ¿No ha sufrido consecuencias a causa de esto también? — vio como negaba.

— Ella no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. — aseguró.

— Cualquiera se daría cuenta con sólo verte. — sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Podía sentir que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Le estaba escondiendo por primera vez una cosa personal.

Al parecer su hermana nunca era tema de conversación con nadie y sólo él y Jaken sabían de su existencia.

— Ella no vive conmigo. — bajo levemente su mirada y retomó su camino hacia la salida.

En ese momento su ceño se frunció y le hizo que le siguiera una vez salieron de toda mirada pública.

La arrastro hacia su auto.

Ella emitía quejidos del dolor que causaba el peli plata en su mano.

— ¿Me mentiste? — cuestionó con un tono demasiado serio.

Ella sólo dio un leve brinco al escuchar esas fría y demandante voz.

— ¿En qué? — retrocedió un par de pasos.

— En que no tienes una hermana. — aquello causó sorpresa en ella. — Te causaste esto a ti misma sin un verdadero motivo.

Ella negó.

— Es cierto, no tengo una hermana. — afirmó.

Vio como todo el cuerpo de él comenzaba a tensarse por la molestia que estaba surgiendo.

— Me mentiste. — ella volvió a negar.

— No es mi hermana de sangre. — alzó su mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con esos orbes de color dorado.

Era una mirada gélida.

Parecía que los sentimientos de ese hombre eran en verdad de hielo.

— No es mi hermana, es cierto. — una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. — Pero le quiero como si lo fuera realmente.

— ¿Por qué hacer todo eso por alguien que no es tu familia? — rasco el puente de su nariz, intentando calmarse.

— ¿Por qué razón lo hiciste tú? — le miró con la misma confusión.

Él no respondió.

Realmente no tenía motivo alguno.

¿Cierto?

.

.

**Mentira.**

El motivo estaba más que claro.

Pero se negaba admitirlo.

Él no lo hacía por lástima.

Quizá si era por preocupación.

Y estaba seguro de que era más que una simple preocupación por una amiga.

Sin embargo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

— Son dos cosas diferentes. — alegó.

— Si, lo son. — dijo ella dando media vuelta. — Yo conozco desde hace años a mi hermana y tú sólo me conoces hace poco. — volvió a mirarle, sus ojos reflejaban decepción por su parte. — No es para nada la misma situación.

Notó como esa cálida mirada se había tornado en una fría.

Era la primera vez que le veía así.

Nunca nadie había logrado hacerle ver que podían ser igual a él.

No creyó que ella fuera a tener sentimientos así.

**Sentimientos de hielo.**

— Tú afectas tu salud por alguien que no es tu sangre, yo no he hecho nada más que darte los recursos para que no sigas haciéndote eso y que pudieras tener una vida estable con tu la que se suponía era tu hermana. — vio como una sonrisa se forma a nuevamente en sus labios.

— Es cierto. — alzó sus hombros. — Yo lo hago porque esa niña sólo me tiene a mí en el mundo, perdió a sus padres al igual que yo hace años.

Aquello fue una gran confesión que ni el mismo se esperaba.

Ellas dos tenían un pasado similar al suyo.

A excepción de que su madre sí estaba viva.

— Yo hago todo esto para tenerla a mi lado y darle todo lo que nunca podrá tener si sigue quedándose en una casa de hospicio o en una temporal. — vio como sus puños se cerraban.

En verdad estaba dispuesta a casi caer muerta cada día por ella.

— Ella es lo más importante para mí, Sesshōmaru. — él solo le miró enternecido.

Le había juzgado nuevamente.

A esa muchacha que había demostrado no tener interés alguno en algo que fuera material.

Ella valoraba más a la persona.

— Quizá tu no puedas entenderlo, pero yo no quiero dejarla sola, no importa si no tenemos un lazo sanguíneo. — una lagrima resbaló por su rostro. — Ambas prometimos estar juntas.

Esas palabras le habían recordado a la pequeña Rin.

Ella también tenía una hermana con la cual quería estar.

¿Acaso sería sólo una coincidencia?

**. **  
**.**  
**.**

**Podría ser.**

Él se había mantenido al margen de todo ese asunto de la pelea por la custodia legal, dejando a cargo a Jaken.

Pero si fuera así...

Si ella fuese la misma persona que buscaba tener la oportunidad de vivir con Rin, dejando en claro que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Entonces...

Él era la mayor causa de sus problemas...

— Andando. — le indico que subiera al auto.

Tenía que asegurarse de que no se tratará de las mismas personas.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

La menor recibió una llamada de su abogado en pleno trayecto a la empresa Taishō.

Dio un suspiro.

El silencio era incómodo y ahora tendría que hablar de los temas legales nuevamente.

Miró al ojimiel y este sólo le vio de reojo.

Esperando a que respondiera.

— Si, diga. — contestó sin ánimo alguno.

— Hemos logrado que el juez analicé la situación a detalle. — sintió como el calor regresaba nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Era un rayo de esperanza en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

— Cuando un niño es adoptado, se busca que sea por una pareja. — comentó del otro lado de la línea. — Un familiar o mínimo alguien que le conozca.

— Ellos no son su familia y no le conocían... — Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja al escucharla.

— No son un ellos. — acotó el abogado. —  
Es sólo un él.

— ¿Está diciendo que fue sólo un hombre quien le adoptó? — escucho la respuesta afirmativa.

Y Sesshōmaru cada vez sentía que si trataba de ellos dos.

Empezaba a confirmar que ella era la persona con la que estaba en disputa por la custodia de una menor.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es la directora al dejarle ir a un hogar donde no hay un matrimonio? — frunció el ceño. — Es un hombre, podría suceder le cualquier cosa con ese desconocido.

Estaba más que molesta.

— Puede ser algún enfermo o podría hacerle algún daño... — comenzó a pensar todo tipo de posibilidades.

Sintió una mano sobre la de ella.

Era él.

Estaba intentando brindarle su apoyo.

Quería que se tranquilizara.

— En estos días se llevará a cabo una inspección en ambas viviendas para determinar si son aptas para la menor. — alegó. — Pediré que hagan a su vez exámenes psicológicos y toxicológicos.

— Gracias. — musito. — Si no puedo obtener su custodia, mínimo quisiera saber que ella vive en un ambiente ideal para su educación.

— Me aseguraré de ello. — sonrió levemente.

La llamada concluyó.

El ojimiel le miró una vez que el semáforo estuvo en rojo.

— ¿Conoces de quién se trata? — ella negó.

— Mi abogado es el que se ha encargado de todo. — respondió.

Ambos estaban en la misma situación.

Desconocían por completo que esa disputa era entre ambos.

Uno lo sospechaba.

Pero la otra aún lo ignoraba.

Y quizá eso no podría terminar bien.

A pesar de que ambos no sólo estaban unidos a través de un sentmiento de atracción mutua.

Sino por una pequeña niña.

Y quizá un **me gustas...**

No sea suficiente para perdonarle.

En caso de que si sea él quien le ha causado tantos problemas en su vida.

━━━━━ ◦ ️ ◦ ━━━━━━

**~Ohayo**

**Fue un verdadero reto hacer este two—shot por muchas razones.**

**No estoy familiarizada con Sesshōmaru del todo, pero espero haya sido de su agrado y que la segunda parte llegue a serlo.**

**Sentí que cuánto más escribía este Fic, más llegaba a imaginarme a Levi Ackerman de Snk, quizá por lo de mocosa.**

**Pero ya en el siguiente confirmaran que es Sesshōmaru al 100%.**

**Sólo pensé en ello, por lo similares que son.**

**Quizá surjan más fics así, de pocos capítulos, pero que son largos.**

**Además de que esta historia tiene una sorpresa.**

**Y espero que pueda hacer después más de algún otro personaje que sea de su interés.**

**Gracias por leer y brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen su review, me alegraría saber su opinión, ya me alentaría a subir más historias.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín a todos.**

**Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor de la lectura.**

**Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y esta en mi cuenta de Wattpad AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

**Oyasumi, dreamers ~**

**Fecha de publicación: 14/02/20**


End file.
